Martial Strike Alternative
by Stormasius
Summary: Ever wonder what'd happen if the Author of PR: Martial Strike wrote a chapter of it while drinking? No? Well too bad you're about to find out (Unless you just give this story a pass), get ready for some fun poking at everything involved, especially at the author himself. Remember. Don't drink and write!


April Fools Special

Martial Strike Alternative

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I do however own Martial Strike, a series which embodies the spirit of today perfectly with its parody nature. So I thought how could I ramp up the parody level? Why by genderbending everyone of course! Get ready to see what comes out of the head of an author drinking and writing. Just don't try this at home. Onwards!**

Inside the highest floors of the Corporate Tower, within the CEO office, the Corporate Queen stood. Tossing her flowing black hair behind her head and fixing the pricy crown on her head, she rubbed her hands together as she saw the briefcase full of money resting on her desk.

Opposite her was Greasy Billy, while she wore casual white business wear, her dirty blonde hair looked to be full of grease underneath her white cowboy hat. "Here you are Ma'am, all the money we laundered other the past year, all in thousand dollar bills."

"Thanks Billy, this' gonna go to turning residential homes in Novaton into a private golf course for me and all my buddies!" She chuckled maniacally.

"That sounds great boss, I'll make sure our Cops get on arresting all those people we're kicking out as soon as they lose their homes. We don't want dirty hobos ruining the golf course after all." She relayed her plans to the Corporate Queen.

Her superior smirked at the thought. "Great thinking Billy, make sure they go to the labour camps too!"

"Understood Ma'am. So… Am I allowed at this new golf course once it's built?"

The Corporate Queen looked to her and thought for a few moments. "Wait, you actually think you're one of my buddies Billy? Don't be silly of course you can't come, I mean look at your hair it's all greasy! Do you even take showers? Nah, we'll just all laugh at you if you do try. So how goes the hunt for those damned morphers and the rangers?"

"W-Well…" Billy started.

 **[Martial Strike Alternative]**

Inside the Dojo, the whole group of rangers and their two allies were in the main room, watching as the six rangers sparred against each other. From the sidelines their two allies watched.

Turning to his aunt, the lean Japanese teenager in black spoke up. "Hey Jacinda, what gives, why aren't I fighting with them?"

Jacinda looked to her nephew and sighed. "You know you'd kick their butts if you went a few round with them, besides there's a couple of girls among them, weren't you taught to not hit women Akira?"

Akira sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You taught me that, you also kicked my butt a bunch of times training me, so I decided to go for equality, if a women can throw a punch she should be able to take one too."

Jacinda's eyes narrowed at his comment. "Oh really now? A comment like that can get you a few sparring rounds with me you know."

Akira gave a sigh of defeat. "Sorry Jaci."

As they watched the fights, they watched as a short teenager in orange kicked back a fighter in red, sending them flying. The fights stopped almost immediately as the teenage boy in red ran to the red fighter's aid, while soon after, three other older boys in blue black and pink sparring outfits joined him.

The red fighter rubbed her eyes and brushed aside some strands of her medium length blonde hair from in front of her face and looked up, only to be startled by the sight of four hands outstretched and the chorus that came in quick succession and was weirdly synchronised. "Danielle are you okay? Do you need a hand?" The boyish voices asked.

As she lie there startled, the red ranger Dani heard a deep sigh as another hand stretched down and too hers, helping her to her feet. "Honestly you guys, could you be any more obvious? Dani's a tough girl and doesn't need you guys to come to her aid all the time." the girl in white with braided brunette hair berated the group.

"Thanks Sora." Dani said with an appreciative smile as the white ranger returned a nod.

"No problem, now let's get back to training, okay guys?"

"Pshh. Whatever, I only came over to see if she'd comically hurt herself again, Let's go at it this time Miyazaki." The blue ranger with short curly blonde hair and a large muscular build called over to the short orange ranger.

"S-sure but cut it out with that tough guy act already, we all know you're really a softie Isaac." He teased the blue ranger as an annoyed scowl came across the latter's face.

"Oh you're so dead for that."

As the two girls took their spots to spar against each other to change things up as well, the final rangers took their spots. The final two rangers took up stances of their own.

"You ready to go all out Elliot?" The black clad ranger with black hair and tan skin asked as her bounced forwards a few times gaining ground on the pink clad ranger. "Come on pinky, I've been waiting all week for a rematch."

"I told you stop with that name… it's not my fault I grabbed the pink morpher when I became a ranger!" Elliot defended himself from an incoming blow. "Besides Alfie, I'm not the one who keeps a diary."

"You saw my diary- I mean what diary!? I don't own one." He denied as his kicks and punches became more aggressive.

From the sidelines, Akira could only sigh. "These guys what the hell is wrong with them, it's like they were women turned into men or something. I guess you could say Sora and Dani are the opposite, they actually get along, like they're men turned into women."

"You're right these guys are always at each other's throats, but maybe it's because of a certain someone rather than some all powerful god with a sick sense of humour." Jacinda suggested.

"Yeah to be honest this reminds me of those weird dating simulator games aimed at women… Not that I've played them or anything."

"Yeah well either way, today's a lazy day for whoever or whatever's in charge."

 **[Martial Strike Alternative]**

Out in the streets of Novaton, a group of Corporate girl Cops _because the author's at that stage in his drinking he thinks he needs to specify even they are genderbent_ were conducting your run of the mill police brutality on a group of civilians being removed from their homes, an everyday sight in the Corporate owned City. What was different about this particular scene was the giant pencil-person hybrid stood giving orders to beat them down while carrying what looked like a hammer made up of a shorter pencil stabbed into a rubber or to use the american term eraser.

At that moment the Martial Strike rangers arrived on scene, oddly enough the only rangers with skirts on their suits were Isaac and Elliot because _as the author would imagine a typical reason from Saban would go if they ever were put in his position_ do you know how much re-shooting would be needed and how much it would cost to change the suits that had female characters in the source material? _Also the auther drank too much to care about descriptions any more, just look at that typo._

They arrived at the scene where the Pencil was about to bring the rubber- sorry 'eraser' hammer down on a young man's head. Converting his Tonfa to blaster mode, the orange ranger fired out blasting the hammer backwards and gaining the attention of the pencil monster.

"So the rangers have finally showed up!" The irritating womanly voice spoke up. "Well get ready rangers because the Corporate Queen tasked me with taking back those harnesses you all have, get ready because Eraser woman's gonna get 'em and beat you all up!" Eraser woman spoke up as she brandished the hammer at them and charged.

Drawing their own weapons, the rangers charged forward and met her weapon. S they exchanged blows, the black ranger Alfie swung his scythe past her guard and the weapon cut clean through the rubber end, exposing the fact that this monster was really weak as it was made of wood, and they had a good cutting weapon at hand.

"Wow, Queenie really cut corners this time." Elliot remarked as he used his staff to block the hammer from bearing down on him.

"Seriously she is one cheapskate." Isaac sighed as he parried away the nightsticks of the Corporate Cops and retaliated with some precision strikes of his own.

"She won't beat us as long as she keeps cheaping out with the monsters. I don't know about you guys but I'm alright with that." Dani said with a laugh as she knocked out some of the Corporate Cops with her nunchucks.

"Alright then, let's chop some wood." Alfie said as he brought back his scythe and cut clean through the body of Pencil woman. As they stood back the pencil monster gave a shriek.

"Oh no, I broke! Again!" She said with her last words before exploding as the rangers turned their backs to the fire.

When the fires settled and the surviving Cops fled, the abused Citizens stood up and gave a cheer. "Look everyone the power rangers saved us!" They cheered, coming over.

A large majority of this crowd were teenage boys with smirks on their faces as they pushed past the majority of the team and came to the blue and pink rangers, crowing round the two males and vigorously shaking their hands. "Oh my god it's the blue and pink ranger! Oh you two rock! Can I have your autographs? I bet you're two really hot girls under those suits aren't you?" Several of the males voiced their praises to the guys while the red and white rangers just sighed.

"Sometimes I like that we look like guys in these suits. This is one of those times." Sora commented as the others laughed and watched the embarrassing scene for the two.

The blue and pink rangers turned their heads to each other as they were fawned over by the group of over excited fans, unknowingly sharing the same awkward look beneath their helmets. "W-What do we do Isaac?" Elliot asked, hoping the tougher of the two knew a way out of their fanboys' clutches.

"Well we can always punch our way out." He suggested in a hushed tone. Though with the way the fans were swarming them, anything beyond basic movement was a fleeting dream.

Over where the other rangers stood Miyazaki spoke up in a worried tone. "H-hey shouldn't we help them out or something!?"

He was quickly met with effortless shrugs from his team as he gave a defeated sigh. At that moment, Dani decided to speak. "Hey, at least it's not me getting all the abuse this episode."

 _And with that, the author had drank so much, he couldn't be bothered writing any more and promptly passed out on the floor. Nah I'm just kidding, but that's all you're getting. The End._

 **|Martial Strike Alternative|**

 **This special of Martial Strike wasn't sponsored by Alcohol. Alcohol, don't drink and write.**

 **So that's all for this April Fools monstrosity and I think I succeeded in making a fool out of myself with this so… Mission accomplished. Seriously, I've written and drank before but this German stuff I've had today's blown everything else out of the park compared to the results of previous drink & write sessions. So unless you want this to happen, don't drink the German stuff. I'm probably going to regret this once I'm fully sober but hey it's fun while I'm still going. I hope you enjoyed me making a fool of myself and other things with this one off genderbend episode of Martial Strike and I'll be back to my regularly scheduled hiatus tomorrow. Hope you had a laugh at this and me and I'll see you whenever I manage to post another chapter of something. Until then, enjoy the rest of your Easter, or Sunday if you don't celebrate it. Later!**


End file.
